


An Oasis in the Snow

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, I think I did it right, White Rose fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a winter break spent at the Schnee manor, one night while shaking from the seasonal shivering, Ruby's convinced Weiss to share a blanket wither her in front of the fireplace to remedy this issue.</p><p>Even if being cold was her defining trait, Weiss lived up to its grace, whether in killing Grimm or kissing girlfriends, or simply smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Oasis in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Bumblebee is too busy in the bedroom to make an appearance.

Sitting by the lazily crackling fireplace, lazily curled up in a snug blanket with her girlfriend, head lazily propped on her shoulder, Ruby could have happily spent the rest of her life in the Schnee manor with Weiss.

Late into the night, whirling winds had chilled the windows outside, muffled them with snow as the cold swept itself around the two, and so she proposed cuddling up together in front of the fireplace to which Weiss pleasantly agreed after a bit of persuasion.

Of course, it came in the form of more than a few please’s but Weiss soon gave in and ignored her scruples with the suggestion. Her counteroffer was to simply snuggle down in their bed, what with how late it was, but Ruby insisted it would be more romantic this way and wouldn't be convinced otherwise. She had purposefully gathered one blanket for them to share to ensure this, and couldn’t help but grin when she swung it around them with a kiss and Weiss skeptically (and adorably) asked where the other was.

She had initially thrown a fit but with another gentle push from Ruby she simmered down in time, wreathing herself in the cloth with half-hearted grousing.

Ruby had to resist giggling. It always made her smile how Weiss still played it cool and occasionally even cold around her, as Ruby always regarded her habitual complaints and comments as endearing efforts. Whether she was keeping up her Ice Queen image in the presence of their peers or living her true Princess personality with Ruby, Ruby adored her and her mannerisms all the same.

“Hey Weiss?” She asked, looking up with an open stare, knees tucked close against her chest.

“Yes Ruby?”

The heiress, sitting in a similar position but a degree more upright, looked away from her tiny cup of hot tea resting in her hands to fondly turn her eyes on Ruby.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are when your hair is down? And when your eyes are sparkling?” Ruby asked quietly, shimmying closer to chase off the pervading cold between them and make way for Weiss’.

“Did your sister tell you to ask that?” She inquired, playfully rolling her eyes and shimmying back.

“Psh, no," Ruby insisted, "I saw the fire reflecting in them, and I, just wanted to make sure you knew.” She smiled with a nervous curiosity in her eyes, being quite enamored by the sight.

“Believe me, I know. You never let me forget.” Flashing a smile of her own, Weiss granted Ruby a light kiss for her compliment, inducing an even warmer glow on the girl's face.

As she drifted away Ruby pleadingly held her gaze, lips still pursed, still wanting to greet Weiss’ own.

Weiss restively stared back, studying Ruby still lost in her daydream, and after a moment quickly leaned in for another kiss, earning a surprised gasp from her leader.

Deciding to treat herself to several more, Weiss set down her tea without breaking away and wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist, pulling her in close and stealing her breath.

They repeatedly clashed, white and red greeting with pink lips, the former slowly pushing the other back as they went. Soon Ruby found herself on her back with wide eyes and at Weiss' mercy, legs tangled in the blanket with her and trapped under a curtain of snowy hair. Their only sounds were their smooches and zealous breaths that burned hotter than their cheeks, Weiss drifting to Ruby’s to make her shiver from the thrill of her cold lips on her skin, tilting her head back with a tickled gasp.

It was an extraordinary occasion to have Weiss initiate the cuddling, for Ruby to be the one pinned down against the cushions, and so she returned fire as calmly as she could manage.

However, at this point, Ruby was certain that she was melting in her partner’s arms with how hot her ears and heart were smoldering. She was lucky to have Weiss’ chilling touch and cool stare to, at the very least, attempt to subdue her uncontrollable blushing.

But, as her lips curled so eagerly for Weiss', now that Ruby thought about it... she was lucky to have Weiss.

She was lucky to have been the first to find her in the Emerald Forest during the initiation. She was fortunate to have been able to help her where nobody else did, selfish as it sounded. She was lucky to be able to cuddle with such a perfect girlfriend, and luckier still to be able to experience said girlfriend straddle her with the clear intention of kissing her into submission.

Weiss cupped her cheeks now, passionately thrusting her lips unto Ruby's and flustering her immensely, but her leader smiled nonetheless as Weiss' fingers ran over and smoothed through her crimson fringes of hair, finding the back of her neck and trailing down to hold her close in an impassioned embrace. With Weiss bringing their lips together Ruby clutched a handful of silken hair, bringing her other hand to rest on her cheek, sharing their giggling grins.

Ruby still had a hard time believing that she was making out with Weiss Schnee herself, even more so after sharing a cozy blanket with her in the Schnee manor. There was always something so _shocking_ about touching her lips to Weiss’ that froze her in her approach, not out of fear, but a timeless excitement where her heart swelled with breathless anticipation, as it was now.

Ruby distantly remembered when being this close meant she was in the heiress’ way and to be pushed aside, just like on the first fateful day they had met. They had come such a long way, it seemed, in such a short amount of time.

Ruby was brought back by Weiss taking her hand, and the cold snuck its way between her fingers, her heart shivering with restless joy. She could hear it humming away in her ears, and tried her best to conceal her ever-expanding smile that she found had spread its way to Weiss as well.

All of this, just from a minute of a lovely lip lock. It was a feeling of pure and personal elation, a kind of nervous warmth, that Weiss had been steadily supplying whether it was through a simple gesture, a knowing look, or a more intimate encounter such as this. Warmth was the best way Ruby could describe it.

But, she always wanted to double back on herself when she thought that, because truthfully speaking Weiss was a very cold girl to be around. Even under the heat of the fire Ruby could feel her familiar chill crawling up her skin through the blanket and her pajamas, gracing her lips with every kiss and encroaching upon her thoughts. Distinctly different from the frigid and forbidding weather, it silently embraced lithe fingers when their hands entwined and coolly invited confidence, never failing to penetrate her bashful exterior, never failing to remind Ruby of how close Weiss would always be.

Ruby cracked her eyes to glance at Weiss and discovered just how close they had become with no room left between them, noses nearly touching, and found that she was doing the same, smiling with her lean lips and ensorceling eyes, with her singular scar running through her otherwise pale and pristine skin. Weiss may have disliked it, but Ruby begged to differ as she admired her, all of her thoughts lost in Weiss’ allure, their ardent stares absorbed wholly in the other’s.

Ruby, enchanted by the beauty merely inches away from her sucked in a much-needed breath when they parted, mumbling, "Gosh I love you Weiss..."

Sweeping her hair around her back Weiss retired her hands to entwine them in Ruby’s, a winsome blush arriving on her cheeks. She only smiled and continued to trail her icicled lips along her leader’s.

Weiss' ability to agree without having to speak a word was enough to make Ruby fall apart, and breathless she eagerly returned the gesture.

Could she have stayed here for the rest of her life? She was sure of it. There was no place quite as wonderful as being at Weiss' side.

**Author's Note:**

> I was this close to calling this ‘Snowasis’...
> 
> Well, here you go. I was feeling extra-fluffy. I tried a thing. Tried a fluff. Worried.
> 
> So, in the realm of fluff, I’m worried that I might have gotten carried away with the romance, the descriptions I used. I haven’t done many close and personal encounters such as this (or fluff at all) so I’m not fully aware of when I’ve put too much in to the point that I've gone overboard and it all blends together, or, when it gets to be superfluous. Was it alright, in that regard? As a person who appreciates sappiness I worry. Other than that, criticism and suggestions? Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Kintsugi will happen eventually, but I'm just not feeling it right now. I really want to finish up these other pieces. It’s about time that I did. Speaking of this, sorry for not doing anything during the summer break. I'm upset with myself for spending so little time writing, and I dearly want to make up for it. BUT, school is back in, so it's harder to find the time... 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading. It means way more than celebrating some silly birthday, so that's why I did this. I hope you all enjoyed RTX, whether you were there or watched the streams or just read about it. Have a fantastic day!


End file.
